Una eternidad junto a ti
by MissKath90
Summary: Hoy era un día especial. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al saber que el día con el que había soñado había llegado, esa mañana, por fin se casaría con su principito de cuentos.


**Una eternidad junto a ti**

 **Summary:** Hoy era un día especial. Y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al saber que el día con el que había soñado había llegado. Esa mañana por fin se casaría con su principito de cuentos

 **Disclaimer:** Floricienta no me pertenece (si no, hubiera tenido otro final).

Nota: ¡Hola! Comencé a ver nuevamente Floricienta y la verdad me acorde de que debía la segunda parte del fanfic que escribí (hace años) así que me decidí a escribir esto, un pequeño regalo para todas las personitas que no estuvieron conformes con el final, esto es lo que Flor y Fede se merecían.

 _Y así será… será un gran amor hasta el final._

La mañana de su boda se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Florencia observo su antigua habitación con una mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría de sus cosas ya habían sido trasladadas, pero aun quedaban algunos pequeños cachivaches desperdigados por aquí y por allá. Hoy era un día especial. Y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al saber que el día con el que había soñado había llegado.

Esa mañana por fin se casaría con su principito de cuentos.

Sintió una ligera patadita en su abdomen. No era la única que estaba contenta aquella mañana. Sus manos fueron a acunar delicadamente su abdomen levemente curvado, recién llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo y su pancita recién comenzaba a asomar.

No podía creer que después de tanto sufrimiento sus sueños al fin estuvieran volviéndose realidad.

Solo en ese momento reparo en todas las flores que cubrían la ramita de su arbolito, parecía que hubieran tres veces más de las que había la noche anterior, se restregó los ojos otra vez para ver si lo que veía era cierto. Si lo era.

Justo en ese momento entraron como un torbellino las chicas de la casa, todas hablando a la vez, todos estaban emocionadísimos por los acontecimientos de ese día.

"Floricienta ya ser hora de desayunar, hoy ser un día muy muy importante y tener que tener mucha energía" dijo Greta entregándole un copioso desayuno.

Una vez hubo terminado comenzaron los preparativos para lo que seria el día más importante de su vida.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Flor se miro en el espejo, por fin se veía como la princesa de cuentos que era.

Su vestido era sencillo, con pequeñas mangas y cubierto de encaje, una pequeña cinta decoraba su bajo busto y dejaba a la vista su pequeña pancita, las chicas la peinaron y adornaron su cabello con algunas de las flores de su arbolito, aquello era sentir a su madre junto a ella. Sonrió mirándose nuevamente en el espejo, estaba tan feliz que se sentía capaz de saltar de alegría.

La hora indicada llego tan rápido como todos esperaban. La ceremonia sería sencilla y se celebraría en una pérgola decorada de flores y pequeñas lucecitas blancas, Flor sentía mil mariposas revoloteando en su estomago de la emoción, estaba tan feliz, después de tanto sufrimiento todo estaba bien, las brujas habían salido de la mansión y estaban bien lejos, su príncipe se había recuperado completamente, los chiquis estaban felices y ese día todo culminaría con su boda. La alegría había llegado al hogar de los Fritzenwalden y nunca se iría.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial interpretada por Maia al piano, primero avanzo Robertita lanzando pétalos de rosas por el camino luego a la cuenta de tres comenzó a avanzar Flor, estaba nerviosa y alegre, tenia tantos sentimientos en su interior que sentía como si fuera a explotar de emoción.

Y allí, esperándola, estaba su príncipe de cuentos.

Camino con nerviosismo, aun no podía creer que todo aquello fuera verdad, pero era cierto, sus haditas no la habían abandonado y ese día todos sus sueños comenzarían a hacerse realidad. Cuando llego al altar, Federico la tomo de la mano y le dedico una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón e hizo que las mariposas volvieran a revolotear en su estómago.

"Que linda que estas" le dijo.

Ella sonrió.

"Y usted no esta nada mal, don Freezer" agrego tomándole las solapas de la chaqueta.

El sacerdote que oficiaba la ceremonia tuvo que aclararse la garganta para atraer la atención de la parejita. Todos estaban emocionados cuando la ceremonia comenzó, para todos aquel era un día de inmensa felicidad, a partir de ese día todo iría bien en la vida de la familia Fritzenwalden.

Cuando llego el momento del sí, acepto, todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Y tú Federico ¿aceptas a Florencia como tu legitima esposa para amarla a y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Sí, acepto" dijo con seguridad, a la vez que deslizaba la argolla de matrimonio en el dedo de Flor, esta estaba a punto de dar un gritito de emoción.

"Y tú Florencia, ¿aceptas a Federico como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Por supuesto que acepto"

"Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer. Podes besar a la novia"

Ambos tenían enormes sonrisas cuando sus labios se encontraron sellando en con un beso el inicio de un cuento de hadas.


End file.
